Klaine: high school love
by passionateAuthor
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are starting high school and Kurt has only just came out the closet and Blaine has not yet told anyone that he is gay, they have lots of classes together and are attracted to each other from when they first lay eyes on each other but Blaine being in the closet could cause some problems for both of them. written from Kurt and Blaine point of views.


CHAPTER 1 - KURT.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, it was my dad telling me to get up for the first day of high school, I looked at the time It was 6:30am, I moaned and rolled back over and thought to myself about how hard today was going to be, at 6:45 I managed to get myself out of bed and had showered and was having breakfast when my dad turned and looked at me and said you excited for your first day of school bud I just gave him a look and shook my head and he looked confused and said why are you not excited about today, its a new start, you can make new friends I just turned around and said to my dad what is going to happen today? everyone now knows that im gay, its going to be tough and if im honest with you, I really don t want to go, no one is going to want to be friends with the weird gay kid, the guys are not going to want to change in front of me in the changing rooms, in fear that I will look at them, im not ready for this dad , My dad walks over to me and gives me a hug and say, listen to me bud, people are going to challenge you everyday, people are always going to be mean and judge you wherever you may end up, you just have to keep your head up high and brush it off and not let them see that it bothers you, your better than them and I know you can rise above it and keep that smile on your face, just focus on your dreams and shine like the Kurt I know does. I looked up at my dad with tears in my eyes and told him that I loved him more than anything.

As I finished my poached eggs that my dad had cooked me for breakfast, since I thought him how to cook over the summer, I noticed that it was 8:30am and that I best get a move on, school was a 15 minute drive from my house and I wanted to get there a little early seeing as it was my first day of school, as I grabbed my bag and keys of the counter my dad shouted have a good day bud I yelled back thanks and seconds later I was behind the wheel of my car and on my way to school, as I drove through town my thoughts turned to what the first day of school was going to in tale, I was praying that my high school days would be smooth and that I would just keep myself to myself and if I made friends it would be a added bonus, as I pulled into the school parking lot, little did I know that what was just about to happen would set the tone for the 4 years that Im going to be here for, I looked around for a free parking spot and just when I thought that there was none left I spotted one out the corner of my eye and as I started to pull into the free parking spot, I noticed someone had put up a sign in front of the spot that read FAGS PARKING ONLY as I read the sign I let out a massive sigh and muttered under my breath fucking typical as I got out the car I noticed there was a bunch of jocks standing around and pointing and laughing and I just remembered what my dad had said to me, just hold your head up Kurt I thought to myself, so as I was just about to rise above it and walk away, I heard a loud bang against what sounded like my car, I turned around to see that a bunch of the jocks had egged my car, I thought to myself fuck rising above it any more so I marched over to the jocks and yelled at them WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? and one of them turned to me and said your my fucking problem, you little gay freak, that is what you get for being a fag in this town I just stood there in shock, not knowing what to say, was this really happening to me? on my first day of school, this was fucking great I thought to myself then I was pulled out from my thoughts as one of the guys friends who was not a jock turned and said, dude don t stand to close to it, he might have a crush on you and all the jocks just started laughing along with him, I just turned on my heels and headed to my form room.

As im sat there in my form room, all by myself because I was the only one to turn up 10 minutes early my thoughts turned back to how this year was going to pan out and what lessons I would love and what lessons I was going to hate and what sort of after school cubs I would be spending my time in and who my friends where going to be, because I had been in my own thoughts I had not noticed that my form room had been filling up with students, it was only as the bell rang and this guy ran past my desk and knocked my folder off the table that I was pulled out of my thoughts, he must of been in a hurry to not be late on his first day of school, as he ran past he shouted sorry man , I bent down to pick up my folder and was just about to say no problem when I was stopped in my tracks, as I looked up at this guy my breath was taken away he had to be the most beautiful guy I had ever seen, I was sure he was perfect and I was just staring at him with my mouth open, he noticed me looking at him and I could feel myself turning a bright shade of red so I turned back in my chair to the front of the class and noticed that Mr shue was our form teacher and I knew this because he wrote it on the board, he was talking away about stuff but I was not listening to him because all I could think about was the brown eyed beauty at the back of the class, I was so sure that I had never seen someone so breath taking beautiful in my whole life and I just had to have another look at this stunning man but I did not want it to look like I was being a creep and just looking at him so I thought I would do a sweep of the classroom to see who else I would be spending a lot of my time with but I would not really be paying attention to them and I would be looking at him so I started to turn around and as I started to look at him I saw that he was smiling at me and I could not help my heart beat getting faster and I started to panic, had I left it too long to smile back at him, if I don t smile at him he might think Im not interested in him which I am, so very much, I knew nothing about this guy but I already knew he was the one for me, whoa your getting a head of yourself there Kurt I thought to myself, he might not even be gay! so I just gave him a small smile and turned to the front of class and started to listen to Mr shue.

Man this is bliss I said to myself as I laid down on my bed after the long day at school, I got lost like a million times and had to eat lunch alone in my car which was pretty sad but on the up side I found out that the guys name is Blaine and I have all but 2 classes the same as him, not like I spoke to him or anything but when I was handing out the time tables I had a sneak peak at his compared to mine and yeah the only classes we don t have together is workshop and science, which im not to fussed about, so all in all the day has had its ups and downs, I smiled at Blaine at everyone chance that I got and he did the same and his smile just made me melt inside and I knew I was getting way a head of myself but he is the first guy I have found attractive since I came out and its all just exciting and I like the feeling inside, all I knew is that I could not wait to get to school tomorrow and spend more time with this Blaine and maybe even talk to him and find some stuff out about him, that night I fell asleep and dreamed of Blaine.

CHAPTER 1 - BLAINE.

SHIT! I thought to myself as I jumped out of bed, its 8:30! school starts in half an hour and im not even dressed yet and have only just woken up, what was I going to do? I could not be late on my first day, what kind of example would that make? I thought to myself as I got ready, I rushed around and was out the house at 8:45, that was a new record for me and I still manage to look decent enough and school was only a 10 minute drive from my house so I was sure to make it in time, I put my foot down and drove as fast as I could and got to school at 8:55, with 5 minutes to spare I made a fast bathroom check and made my way to my form room, I got in there just as the bell rang but as I was running past one of the desks at the front I knocked this guys folder off the table, I was going to pick it up for him but I was in a rush and wanting to sit down and that is very unlike me and did not want who ever it was sitting there to think I was rude so as I sat down I shouted sorry man as he bent down to pick up his folder it looked like he was about to say something but was stopped in his tracks and just stared at me with his mouth open, its was adorable and so was he but then I thought maybe I have something on me but just sat there and tried not to look his way but when I looked back he was still staring at me and he saw me look at him and he turned the most adorable shade of red ever and turned back to the front of the class, it just made me have a smile on my face the whole time, I was listening to what the teacher was saying but found myself staring at the back of the cute guys head, man he had perfect hair, as I was sitting there just listening to what Mr shue was talking about I noticed that the cute guys head started to move slowly around and I started to smile, next thing I knew he was staring right at me so I just gave him a cute little smile but he did not smile back right away and it looked like he was in some very deep thoughts and I started to think maybe he did not like the look of me, dam it for skipping my morning routine this morning because I woke up late, I was going to wake up extra early tomorrow to make sure I looked my best for this mistory man, at least I no id see him in form because we did not even know what lessons we would have yet and what sets we were going to be in but just as I was thinking this he smiled back at me and then turned to the front of the class, after a while of listening to Mr shue talk he asked Kurt to hand out the lesson time tables to everyone, I knew his name was Kurt because as he stood up I could see his name tag that all of us was wearing and soon he would know my name, I caught him looking at one of the time tables for a long time and handing out others that were behind this one, it was almost like he was checking his against someone else s, it was most likely to be one of his friends and he was seeing if they would be in the same classes, but as he finished looking at them he started to smile and then handing me my time table, maybe he was checking his against mine, maybe we have a lot of classes together? maybe I would be spending all my time with Kurt but as I was thinking all this I remembered that I must not get a head of myself, he might not even be gay and even if he is he might not be interested in me and there was the slight problem that know one knew about me, not even my family, I was not out yet and sure as hell not ready to be which would cause problems with dating.

So my prediction was right, well we had only had 3 lessons so far and right now it was lunch time but sure as anything Kurt was in my first 3 lessons of a Monday and if they were to be the only ones that was sure enough for me and plus we would see each other in form which we had every day so I would get my fair share of Kurt, I had not made any friends yet, well I had talked to this one girl called Brittany and that was only because she asked me how to spell her name, I was sure that she was the class dummy, OK that sounded mean but come on, not being able to spell your name at this age is a little embarrassing and I noticed she wrote everything in crayon, anyway I was getting off the point, it was lunch time and I was thankful that my older brother is in his last year here so that ment that I would have someone to eat lunch with and not have to sit in my car alone like a loser, cooper was banging on about all the hot girls that was in his year and how much he loved this school compared to his old one because there was nothing but boys and he needed girls because he was as straight as can be but I found myself tuning out of what he was saying and day dreaming about Kurt, after like 5 minutes of not listening to cooper go on and on I was brought out of my day dream by cooper calling my name Blaine, Blaine! EARTH TO BLAINE he shouted very loud, god there is no need to shout cooper as I looked at him, what ? was you even listening to me he asked? sorry I was miles away . I bet he said, then starting asking me lots of questions like what was you thinking about?, any hot girls in your year then? I bet there all over you I just looked at him and tutted and told him to mind his own and walked out dumping my tray on the side and walked to my next lesson.

The drive home was boring and pointless, yes Kurt was in all my lessons on a Monday and no I had not talked to him yet but he was all I could think about, I even almost ran and red light, I needed to shake this off before it took over me and I could get nothing else done, when I got home I just went straight up to my bed and laid there thinking about the day I had just had and all the questions cooper had asked me at lunch time, man I wish I could be able to tell him that the person who had caught my eye was in fact the most perfect boy in my year called Kurt Hummel and how I knew he was the one from the first time I laid eyes on him and I wish he would get all excited to hear me talking this way about someone but I could not because he did not no, I knew this time would come but I was not prepared for it and did not think it would happen this fast, I only discovered that I was gay over the summer and was really not ready to tell anyone but I don t know how I was going to go about this whole Kurt thing when know one knew that I was gay, school was going to be hard I thought to myself as I fell asleep.


End file.
